tides_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Blissful Cattail Woods
Blissful Cattail Woods is the forest area, know to have healing and nature angels. With the thick marshes and endless thicket of woods, the angels and heavenly creatures are sealed off from all others. Angels The dominate species here is Angels. Angels are seperated into two differant types, Healer and Nature. Healer Angels help with the sick angels, and critters. Nature Angels make sure everything in Nature is working welll. Like the plants are growing,Critters are ok, and the woods are safe from harm. Critters of the Forest Pegasi: The Woods have alot of mythical creatures,and one of them is pegasi! Pegasi are horses with wings. Although in the stories pegasi are usually white, they consist of many differant types of colors and sizes. Legend: Long ago when the Angels, Demons, and Humans first came to this world, there were so many fantastic creatures and beasts. Among these creatures, there was a winged horse named Pegasus. Pegasus could be tamed by no one: the demons were too harsh , the humans used "tasers", and, well, the angels were too afraid to try. One day, one of the nicest nicest Angels brought up courage and went to try to tame the Pegasus. She walked up to him and he started to run. "Wait!" she said in the sweetest little voice. She sat down and gave him fruits and flowers. By the end of their picnic,the Pegasus loved her, and decided he'd go live in Angel territory. Unicorn: The Unicorn is a horse-type animal with a horn on the top of its head. The unicorn also lives in the Woods with the rest of the more peaceful animals. They are various colors and seem to be related to the "Pegasi". Both being an evolved version of the horse. Legend: Once upon a time, there was a race called the "Unicorn" who lived in the stars. One Unicorn shone above the rest with beauty and elegance. One day, she went to the big dipper to get a drink. Out of the water, a fairy appeared to her, and told her, that she was so beautiful and replenished that she would give the Unicorn special magic. With the replenishing magic the fairy had given her, the beautiful Unicorn had decided to help the ground that had been eerie and un-nutured for years. In her doing that, The angels, demons, and humans were allowed to come to this planet. Crystal Fairies: Crystal Fairies are Fairies, but went through the waters of the Crystal Kingdom. They are very intelligent and ancient. They're able to adapt to any environment, and are great with animals. They're usually very small and wear nature for clothing. Legend: One day in the deep woods, four Fairies were doing recon. While searching, they found found a little lake of water. The water was as white as snow.They went back to the queen and told her about it.Soon all the fairies were gathered around it. "Let us swim!" Said the queen. But once the fairies were in the water, one by one they began being pulled under. Once they were all pulled under they couldn't speak. It was a Crystal Kingdom! They all began playing in the Crystal water thinking, "Wonder if somebody lives down here". Once they got out of the water though, they were covered in Crystal dust. They were so sparkly and beautiful. They swam back to the surface and went home. The crystal dust never wore off. They still have it on them to this very day.